Away From Ooo
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: Finn gets jealous of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline is there to help him get over it ;) {I don't own Adventure Time}


Helping With Jealousy

"It's called jealousy, hun." Princess Bubblegum explained to me simply.

"I'm not jealous, I'm WEIRD!" She stared at me, and I just stared back, just as surprised.

"Finn, I think you should leave now."

"Fine," I grumbled. I grabbed Jake by the arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Jake."

"Nah, man. I'm gonna stay here and stuff my face some more. Why don't you go home and cool down?"

"Whatever, Jake."

I let myself fall back on my bed and sighed angrily.

"Jake? FInn?" I heard from the front door. It was Marceline.

"It's just me here," I called, not bothering to get up.

"Good. I was looking for you." She floated into my room and shut the door behind her. "Aw, why are you so upset?"

"Who cares."

"I might," she replied sitting beside where I lay.

"It's PB. This gross heart guy is taking her from me and I hate it. Why doesn;t she ever notice me?"

"Ohh, girl problems, huh? You're jealous, Finn."

"Ugh, why does everyone keep saying that? It doesn't help!" I grabbed my pillow and put it over my face.

"Cuz, it's simple. Once you know you're jealous and you want PB to notice you, then you just have to make _her_ jealous."

"Oh my glob! That's a great idea!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Wait...how?"

"Well...I have this one idea..." Marceline put her hand on my arm.

"You want me to punch PB?" I asked nervously.

"No, no," she replied quickly. "I want to...take you on an adventure."

"An adventure? Mathematical! Where?" An adventure would make me feel a lot better.

"Right here, silly."

"Right here? What do you mean?"

"Will you let me show you?"

"Yeah, do it." I couldn't wait.

Marceline leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. When she pulled back, I raised a brow at her.

"Why did you um kiss me?"

"To start the adventure, Finn." She giggled.

I kinda liked it. I leaned in and kissed her and neither of us pulled back. I pushed her back on my bed and laid on top of her.

"Thanks for the 'adventure,' Marcy." I told her, smiling.

"It's not over yet..." She sat up and pulled my shorts and boxers down.

"Woah, what the hey?" She smiled strangely and I got nervous. "Are you gonna suck my blood?"

"No, but I _will_ suck something else..."

_What else could she drink besides blood? I wasn't even wearing the color red today, _I thought to myself. I looked down at her and she put her mouth on my dick.

"Oh shit. Uhhh, wha- what the flip are you doing to me? Unhh it feels so good." Marceline sat up, her hand gripping me.

"Mmm, good," She smiled.

"I want to um... can I touch you?"

"Yeah, course." Off went her pants.

I shoved two fingers into her and she moaned. I throbbed in her grip, and pushed my fingers in and out of her a couple of times.

"Hey, Marceline?"

"Mmm, yeah, Finn?"

"Wanna go on another adventure with me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna take you away from Ooo."

"Do it, Finn."

I had no idea what I was doing. I figured that if what she did to me felt good, and what I did to her felt good...then maybe if I put them together, it'd be even better.

I pushed her to lay back again, and got in between her legs. I carefully pushed my dick into her and she screamed. I groaned loud. Shit, it felt good.

"A-are you ok?"

"Nnnh, yeah. You're so huge, Finn. Fuck me hard."

I didn't know what that meant, but I definitely wanted to hear her make those sounds again. I pulled out a little and pushed in again. Then I did it again, faster. Again, again. Harder, faster. I made her scream, and hearing her made me go so much faster.

"Unh! Ah, nnnh, fuck, what is that? M-Marcy, do you feel that, too?"

"Mmm, no Finn. It, unh, it means you're gonna cum."

"What the glob? Is it gonna hurt?"

"No, just don't, unnh, don't stop, Finnnn."

I didn't. I slammed into her over and over as hard and as fast as I could. She kept moaning and screaming. I hoped I wasn't hurting her, but it felt so good, I figured it didn't matter. That feeling suddenly came back full force. I kept thrusting into her hard, and I groaned deep in my throat.

"Ah, unh, FUCK! I'm gonna cum. Uhhhh!"

"Finn, that was amazing," she smiled up at me. I just looked at her, still trying to catch my breath.

"Heh, I like that kind of adventure."

"Me too," she replied, making me blush. "So are you still jealous?"

"Nope. Wait til PB hears about this." I grinned at the thought of her being jealous of Marceline and me.

"Wait, wait. You can't tell anyone about this, it's private."

"BUt what about Jake? I tell him everything."

"Well, only if he doesn't tell anybody else. "

"Thankyou for teaching me, Marcy."

"Any time...And Finn?"

"Yes, Beautiful?" Her turn to blush.

"Thankyou for taking me away from Ooo."


End file.
